


Headache

by Hexiva



Series: Legion h/c for quarantine [2]
Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 02, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexiva/pseuds/Hexiva
Summary: With a migraine coming on, David reaches out to plan with Farouk. Farouk comforts him.
Relationships: Amahl Farouk | Shadow King & David Haller, Amahl Farouk | Shadow King/David Haller
Series: Legion h/c for quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).



The world is too loud. Syd’s voice, Clark’s voice, Cary’s voice, all in his head and his ears, so loud. David tries to ignore it. One step in front of the other. Just - find the monk, find the body, save the world. Do what Syd said. He can do it. He can save the world.

He submerges himself in the tank, shutting his eyes against the neon light, and the tank is like a telescope focusing all of the thoughts and the minds and the world into David’s, and his mind screams.  _ I can’t handle it,  _ he thinks.  _ Not right now, not today, I made a, I made a mistake -  _

And then something else sweeps over him, a black shadow overtaking him, covering his eyes and ears and dampening the world and David sucks in a breath, because it’s like he can think again. Comforting psychic arms block out the overwhelming light and sound.

He is in a marble room, dimly lit with candles and filled with cushions, and he is being held. He shivers, because it’s been too long since someone held him like this, casually, as if it’s to be expected, as if he deserves it. 

“Why?” David manages, pressing his aching forehead against the cool, clean fabric of Farouk’s suit. It must be a trap somehow, another way to steal his body, to trick him, but he’s so, so tired, and he just wants to sit here a moment in the darkness.

“I remember this,” Farouk says, running a hand through David’s hair. “The noise, the way the world pressed against our minds, the pain . . . I was there for you before.”

A memory opens in David’s mind - sitting in the dark like this, his head in Lenny’s lap, or holding King tightly, or before that, clinging to a shapeless shadow that he knows will protect him. David sucks in a breath. They’ve done this before. 

“Thank - thank you,” he manages.

Lips press against David’s hair, and Farouk runs a hand down his back. “I won’t let you go,” he tells David. “You and I, my dear . . . I will take care of you.”

David knows he should be scared, or angry. But he can’t bring himself to be. He just wants to let himself enjoy this. So he simply lies down in Farouk’s arms and clings to him, until the headache fades and he falls asleep, there in Farouk’s villa, there in the tank. 


End file.
